


Never Just Friends

by bradpajsley



Category: Hiddlestoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradpajsley/pseuds/bradpajsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sat there on the porch swing for what seemed like hours; each not knowing that the other felt the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Just Friends

We sat there on the porch swing for what seemed like hours; each not knowing that the other felt the same way. 

It was mid July, and 89º. Perfect day for a cold glass of lemon iced tea. Tom began playing with my hair while I drank my tea; I liked the feeling of it. We had been best friends for so long that this sort of thing wasn’t out of the ordinary for us. It was just what we did on hot summer days.

“Ok Tom, a braid is really easy.” I said setting my drink on the table next to the swing. “You just take it into three sections, like so,” demonstrating with my fingers, I began to braid my hair slowly so he could really see, “and then you just cross the outer section over the middle, and do the same with the other side all the way down.” I finished the braid and I could see the understanding in his eyes.

“Alright, turn around; I want to give this a go.” He said in his sweet, charming accent.   
He undid the braid swiftly, and began to separate the sections into three. His fingers were quick and nimble as he attempted the braid. Once he finished, he took one look at it and said, “Oh yes, I think that turned out quite nicely, don’t move, love, I’m going to go grab a mirror!” He ran off inside to find a handheld mirror. He didn’t even know that his little pet name for me had put butterflies in my stomach and had my heart beating erratically. I was frozen in place, just trying to catch my breath when he returned with the mirror.

“Here, look and tell me how I’ve done.” He said beaming with pride. It was gorgeous. He braided my hair perfectly for the first time, and I couldn’t believe that he was already better than me.

“Oh my god, Tom, why are you so perfect? This is better than I’ve ever done!” I said, slapping his chest with the back of my hand. He simply grinned and put his arms up, as if he were about to go against a champion boxer. 

“Oh, I don’t know, love, I just have steady hands, I suppose.” There it was again; ‘Love.' It shouldn’t affect me the way that it does, but my breathing hitches, and I could feel the heat flooding my face.

“What?” He asked, half laughing. “Did I say something to embarrass you?” He poked my stomach repeatedly until I was laughing and kicking at him to stop.

“Okay, okay! Stop! I’ll tell you; just the way you said ‘Steady hands’, okay, my mind went straight to the gutter.” I said still giggling. 

“Oh dear,” he covered his face with his hand in mock embarrassment; “I suppose I could show you what else these hands can do.” My face turned bright red, and I stammered like a fool. He simply laughed and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. “Calm down, I was only teasing! Well, I could be serious if you wanted me to be.” He said quietly. 

I glanced down at his lips, wanting to press mine against them so desperately. He noticed my gaze and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“O—Okay.” I managed to get out. He was still holding my face, and he began to pull me closer, staring at my lips. We were just inches apart; his cool breath coming out short, and paced. He smelled of mint, but not too strongly. Our lips finally met after an agonizingly long time, and the kiss was soft, but quickly turned into that of fiery passion. My hands began working their way from his forearms to his hair; my fingers entangling into his auburn locks. I pulled him towards me and leant back into the armrest of the swing. He rested himself in between my legs and moved one hand down to the small of my back, arching my hips up to meet his. Parting my lips with his tongue, he began exploring the whole of my mouth and I his. 

“Tom, wait.” I said breaking for air. He looked devastated at the loss.

“What is it?” He asked, hoping I hadn’t changed my mind.

“It’s just that, well, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we’re best friends, and what if this doesn’t work out? Would we be able to remain friends?” I blurted out all these questions before I could stop myself. He simply looked at me with consideration, thinking of his response.

“What if it does work? I love you, Cam; I’ve loved you since day one and I can’t see this not working. How do you feel for me?”

“Oh.” I said bluntly. He loved me? This must be a dream. Someone like this has no reason to love me. I’m ordinary; and he’s so… perfect. His face fell, and tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to hide it by blinking quickly.

“I’m sorry, I—“

“Tom, stop. I hadn’t said anything yet. Can I just have a minute to think about how to sum up my feelings?” I interrupted. He quickly shut his mouth and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to collect himself, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Yes, of course; sorry darling.” Oh no, the butterflies were back, making my stomach quiver. I grinned and my face felt flushed. He still had his eyes closed, as if he were willing me to say something quickly by visualizing.

How did I summarize this feeling? I began to think of all the things I loved about him, and they just came with ease, every quirk, trait, and aspect of his entire being. I loved him.

“I—um, I love you so much, it’s hard to even put into words. Every time I see you, I get this feeling, this… buzzing in my stomach that just—well, it’s got my heartbeat running a million miles an hour, and everything about you just makes me feel safe; like I’m home.” I felt extremely cheesy, and even though I had more that I could’ve said, I was well and thoroughly embarrassed.

His eyes flew open wide, and he turned towards me. He grabbed the sides of my face again, and kissed me roughly, before I could even comprehend what was happening. By the time I started to kiss back, he broke away. I whimpered trying to follow his lips, and he laughed. 

“Oh, Cam, this is wonderful. I’m willing to take it as slow as you want; anything you want, it’s yours.” He was exuberant. “Tell me what you want.” 

I couldn’t help but smile as I said, “You.”

He looked down at his hands, suddenly acting shy.

“Oi, and who ever said I wanted to take it slow?” I added.

His eyes shot up to meet mine, and I simply bit my lip and I could see the growing bulge in his trousers. I stood up as he watched and slipped in through the front door, yelling out before it closed fully, “I’ll race you to the bedroom!”

I heard him start running, and I screamed as I felt strong hands grab my waist. He lifted me into his arms and trotted to the bedroom, carrying me over the threshold, and tossing me onto the bed. He stepped back a few feet to get a running start, and he proceeded to jump into bed with me, nearly hitting the ceiling fan.

He started to tickle my sides, knowing that it was my weak spot, until I was trashing around. He rolled me onto my back and crawled over me, holding my hands above my head. The laughter subsided, and he bent down to kiss me fiercely, once. He moved down my jaw, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses, and traveled down my neck, kissing my shoulder, before returning to my ear.

“I love you.” 

“And I love you.”


End file.
